The present invention relates to a universal frame and implement system and, more particularly, to a small tractor or ATV pull-behind system that includes a universal frame configured for easy changeover of agricultural implements. There is a rising demand from large-scale gardeners, outdoor enthusiasts, private landowners, landscapers and the like for land prep and maintenance equipment that can be pulled behind small tractors, vehicles, ATVs, etc. Typical land prep and maintenance equipment used by commercial farmers is impractical for non-commercial applications due to its size and cost. Additionally, smaller scale land prep and maintenance equipment known in the art tends to be either expensive and limited in application or poorly constructed in order to meet a market price point.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is robustly constructed small-scale land prep and maintenance equipment suitable for being pulled behind a small tractor, truck or ATV. Moreover, what is needed in the art is a small-scale land prep and maintenance equipment system that includes a universal frame configured for use with multiple implements so that the cost of ownership of multiple implements may be kept at a minimum.